Whose Property?
by LoonyLoopyLupin96
Summary: James and Sirius find out that Snape calls himself the 'half-blood prince'. (Probably a one-shot)


"Come on, Sirius," James called, "She's talking to him again. What will it take for her to see what kind of guy he is?"

The two Gryffindors had just finished a long detention with Professor Slughorn, and had vacated the castle in order to spend some time by the lake. It was a nice day out and, as Remus had pointed out before they had left their dormitory, they were wasting much of it by paying back for their antics in class.

Of course, they were never going to stop those antics. Detentions, they had long since concluded, were merely an occupational hazard.

"Let's go over there, we'll think of something," Sirius replied eagerly, and the two of them set off almost immediately.

It was obvious when the news of their arrival reached their targets, because Lily had looked up to shake her fringe out from her face. Spotting her fellow Gryffindors, she visibly groaned, and turned to her companion in order to warn him of the approaching duo.

When Sirius and James reached them, Severus was shaking his head as though to tell her that he had no intention of moving.

Neither couple greeted the other. Instead, Sirius turned to whisper something to his companion, though he struggled to contain his growing snickers as he did so.

"You're right," James agreed loudly, as he cocked his head sideways in order to observe the article, "That book does look suspicious."

The young Slytherin shook his head; "It's just a text book," he muttered, moving to push the book back in his satchel.

"Oh really?" Sirius chided, reaching from behind the two friends to snatch the pull the book from him, "Now, why don't I believe you?"

His movement stunned Severus, who had not noticed him at all.

Reaching out to retrieve his book, Severus' fingertips lightly brushed Sirius' as he cried, "It's just a text book!"

"Throw it here, mate," James called breezily, ignoring the owner's complaints.

Sirius threw the book like a frisbee, before putting his fingers to his nose.

"Urgh," he moaned, "I got touched. I can smell the grease. Merlin, Lily, how can you bear to be next to such a mangy creature? He's disgusting," he complained, wiping his hand in the grass at his feet.

"Eat slugs, Black," Lily replied, turning her face away from him to address James, her hair blowing behind her, "You think you're so much better than everyone – the pair of you. It's embarrassing."

"Lily, don't. Just leave it," Severus mumbled to her, his eyes downcast now as he picked up his bag and began to rise.

She followed his example, gathering her books and standing up. He took some from her as she stood, so they each had a similar amount. Neither of them looked back at Sirius and James as they made their retreat, nor did they say a word to one another. It occurred to Severus, as he walked away, that he was going to have to get a replacement for his Potions text book quite soon, if he wanted to keep on top of his assignment work.

Lily glanced sideways at him and said, "You can borrow mine if you like, until you get yours back. Then again, I've a good mind to go and immobilise the arrogant arse, and just take the damned thing now."

Severus smiled to himself. Not for the first time, it seemed like she could read his mind. At the very least, she understood him.

"Thanks," he told her, "I'll mak-"

Something hit the back of his head, and he stopped to turn around. His text book lay at his feet, open on the introductory page as though it had been forced to remain backwards.

"Here you go, your majesty!" James sneered, as Sirius howled with laughter beside him.

Bending down to pick up his book, Severus cast an apprehensive glance upwards in case he was about to be attacked in some way.

Instead, he was able to take his book – noting a tear in the spine which had not been there previously – and put it back in his bag without incident.

"Haven't you got anything better to do?" Severus asked the two Gryffindor boys as they remained standing, watching him.

James feigned a look of surprise, "I'm sorry – are you addressing us, your lordship?"

Beside them, Lily rolled her eyes in frustration. She put a hand upon her friend's arm, imploring him to walk away.

Sirius raised an indignant brow, "Who are you, his security? I hope for your sake that _Prince_ Snivellus' entourage is immune to his grease," he snorted.

Meanwhile, James was looking between Lily and Severus with a look of utter outrage, "Did you know he thinks he's a prince?"

Before she could answer, Sirius had interjected, "You know, Prongs, I think someone wants their ass _royally_ whipped."

Without another word, all four of them had withdrawn their wands.

"Locomotor mortis," Severus spat, pointing his wand straight at Sirius. Sirius collapsed backwards, the grin on his face slipping slightly.

James spared a glance to his side, surprised that either of them had taken a hit, before firing a trip jinx back at the Slytherin.

Severus grumbled, his face colliding with the stone ground below him. From his position on the floor, he leant up slightly and began to yell, "Petrificus to-"

"Stupefy!" Sirius shot back, still knelt at the floor.

Instantaneously, Severus' figure went rigid where he was.

James pocketed his wand, stepping forward to nudge the Slytherin with his foot, "Not so grand now are you, _Prince_."

He kicked the defenceless youth, his foot landing squarely upon his chest, chuckling as he did.

Pain flashed in Severus' eyes, though in his immobile state he was unable to make the slightest motion.

Sirius opened his mouth to say something, but was beaten to it when Lily exhaled sharply, "Expelliarmus!" she shouted.

All three wands shot into her hand.

Sirius looked at her in annoyance, "Give me back my wand, Evans. This doesn't concern you, stop interfering."

James shot his friend a warning look, before addressing Lily, "Don't be such a killjoy. I've never been this close to royalty before; how am I to know how I'd act in such an important situation."

She wrinkled her nose in response, before casting the appropriate spells to release both Sirius and Severus from their respective jinxes.

"What's all this 'Prince' stuff?" she asked, addressing James in apparent bewilderment.

James' face broke into a grin again, "This prat here," he began, indicating Severus as he began to get up from the floor, "Has written 'Property of the Half-Blood Prince' in his text book."

Lily raised a sceptical eyebrow, glancing upon her companion. The dark look on his face stopped her from asking if there were any truth to the suggestion.

"Here," she said softly, handing her friend back his wand. She reached over to hand Sirius and James theirs, too, and addressed the three of them, "This needs to stop, one of you is going to end up seriously injured."

Sirius shrugged, "It's not like anyone would miss him when he is, though. Let's be honest. Even you know better than to waste time on that."

"For crying out loud!" she cursed, "You two are so obnoxious. Just go. Get out of here. We're leaving. Come on Sev," she said, the resignation sounding in her voice.

Without waiting, Lily walked away. She had grown accustomed to witnessing her Gryffindor acquaintances battling with her Slytherin companion, and each time it annoyed her. Each time she said as much, and each time they ignored her. She was beginning to wonder why it was worth bothering.

"You didn't have to take my wand," Severus said, catching up to her as he pulled his satchel back over his shoulder, "You could have just let me free."

"You're welcome," she snapped, glaring at him. Her expression melted, however, upon noting how dishevelled and embarrassed he appeared. She adopted a light smile, and asked him quietly, "Is it true?"

He nodded mutely, before sighing, "Yes, Lily. I'm the half-blood prince."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 **A/N: I watched some of the HBP today, and it occurred to me just how awful James and Sirius might have been if they found out about Severus' nickname for himself. Upon seeing that no one else had explored this, I figured I'd give it a bash.**

 **I also wondered what Snape did when he won the liquid luck, but for now that's staying as a mere thought. He doesn't seem to have been too lucky.**

 **With regards to the above, I feel like there's a lot which could be added. Let me know if it's worthwhile :)**

 **I've set it in the fifth year, because James wasn't as openly hostile after he began dating Lily. Also, I figured it wasn't a nickname Snape established quickly. I imagine he'd have toyed around with it for a while, before it ended up in his NEWT level book. Also, it gave him someone to back him up, though he wasn't totally grateful. This is fifth year, after all. He's going to appear completely ungrateful soon enough.**

 **Anyway, if you've made it this far - thanks :) Let me know how it was. Happy new year!**


End file.
